


Emotional Healing

by flickawhip



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl and Charlie retire, without confessing their feelings to each other. Fast forward six months later, and Charlie has broken up with Tanith, because he so desperately loves Meryl. He shows up at Meryl's doorstep with a bouquet of flowers, and tells her exactly how he feels about her. Needless to say, she confesses her feelings for him, as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotional Healing

Meryl had known when they retired she may well lose touch with Charlie. Charlie had said nothing once he had kissed her goodbye on the train platform. Much as they did some promotional stuff, they never met one another alone. Tanith had laid a full claim to Charlie, even as Meryl split with her boyfriend. He had known why, she had always been far more interested in Charlie, even as he tried to pretend that he didn't want her to be alone, he had wanted to be hers. After six months, however, Charlie had come to realise that that, much as he did love Tanith, it was nowhere near as natural as his love for Meryl had always been. 

He had known, almost instantly, that he needed to find a way to get Meryl back. She had slipped away from him once. Now he needed to be sure that she would not slip away again. She might have not known how he felt, but he wanted to make her aware. He had been sure that he knew how to ask her out. It was just a case of how well it went. He had smiled as he made his way over to her house. The flowers had been easy enough, he could still remember her favourite flowers, jasmine. He always would. The simple fact of the matter was that he was not sure it was enough. 

He had paced outside her house for almost half an hour before he moved to ring the doorbell. As he waited he had straightened his clothes and shifted a little nervously. Once she answered the door he had blushed. He knew what he wanted to say, just not how. After a while he had meekly extended the flowers in her direction, choosing to take the simplest route, just admitting how he felt. He had started it simply enough a few weeks ago, telling her that he and Tanith had broken up, unsurprised that she was also single. 

"I'm sorry, I should have said this so long ago..."

He had paused, then chosen his next words carefully. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Meryl's responce had come quickly. 

"Meryl...I don't mean I love you... as a friend."

"I know."

Meryl had smiled softly. 

"I'm not blind Charlie... you keep blushing, you keep shifting your feet and you can't even look at me."

Charlie had smiled slightly, pulling her closer and moving to kiss her.


End file.
